


insud and mera go to mcodnald

by avocadophobic



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Gen, McDonald's - Freeform, crackfic, i love this, my girlfriend wrote this all credit to her and her big brain, our favorite lesbian cop percy, sylvie has anger issues, sylvie yells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: my gf wrote this crackficall credit to her she is a comedic geniussupport her her twitter is @bressticks
Relationships: Mera Salamin & Indus Tarbella
Comments: 29
Kudos: 91





	insud and mera go to mcodnald

Insud & mera go to mcodnald

They stood in front of da mcdonald. Mera was anger becoz she break toe. Indus just standin there. They open the door of  
mcdonds..  
Inside is 14 year old psycho Sylvester ashljng he is screaming.

"WHERE IS BORGAR?????..." he yell in confusion....

Next to him is child and dad they are disgusted by his behavior and are calling 911.

Mera walk up to mcdonald counter and say:  
"Please....broger and fry and sauc"  
Indus say: "borg."

The police arrive it's lesbian woman she mad and had sword "perish 9 year old" she say as she unsummon sylvester from life he is dead now.  
Mer and idnys ignore they eating mcdonald.... 

Suddenly sylvester revived he is anger he day "begone woman" and mcdonaldd blow up.

They all lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my gf for writing this  
> thank u to my gf for letting me post this  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
